Placebo
by RiMi
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li son polos totalmente opuestos, pero están obligados a entenderse a la fuerza. A ambos les une un mismo problema y el agujero de la pared que comunica sus habitaciones. Capítulo 3 Up!
1. Sillas de ruedas y baños pecaminosos

**Ni CCS ni todos los poersonajes que forman parte de la serie me pertenecen. Pero eso es algo obvio¿no?**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Sillas de ruedas y baños pecaminosos**

"_¡Enfermera Moby, enfermera Moby, acuda por favor a toda pastilla a su despacho¡Es urgente¡Repito, es urgente¡Un ratón no identificado se está comiendo su chocolate escondido del escritorio!"_

Cientos de miradas incrédulas se volvieron hacia los altavoces, que, situados en cada rincón del hospital universitario Tomoeda, se convertían día sí y día también en protagonistas de la jornada durante unos minutos.

Nakuru Akizuki se echó a reír con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de su compañera Kaho Mizuki, que, enfrascada en algunos formularios, levantó durante un instante de los papeles y fijó sus pupilas castañas en aquellos aparatos que soltaban las voces desafinadas de tres adolescentes que ambas conocían tan bien.

- Un día Moby… digo, Mari les dará una lección.- Comentó distraída, llevándose el bolígrafo a la boca.- ¿No es la quinta vez en esta semana?

Nakuru torció el gesto, pensativa. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, contando con los dedos de la mano.

- La sexta.- Corrigió al cabo de unos momentos.

- Lo dicho.- Mizuki suspiró y se quitó la cofia de enfermera de la cabeza. Después de una noche de guardia, todo parecía pesarle demasiado, incluso aquella prenda rosa de apenas unos gramos.- Un día lo pagarán muy caro.

Su amiga, con su incansable sonrisa estirada sobre los labios, guiñó los ojos, divertida. También había estado aquella noche en vela, vigilando a los recién llegados de Urgencias con vómitos, brazos y piernas rotas, diarrea y comas etílicos, pero, al contrario que ella, estaba más fresca que una rosa. Era realmente impresionante lo que podía hacer un litro de café en el cuerpo de una veintiañera.

- Que va.- Replicó.- En el fondo, Mari los quiere con locura…

"_¡Vosotros__¡Delincuentes¡Apartaos de una maldita vez del micrófono¡Eso no es ningún juguete!"_

"_¡Mierda¡Eriol, te dije que vigilaras la puerta¿Estás sordo o qué?"_

"_Sabes que no." _

"_¡Pero bueno¿¡Me estáis escuchando, mocosos?!"_

"_¿Y entonces por qué no nos has avisado?"_

"_Podía haberlo hecho Yamasaki. Ya sabes que no me gustan este tipo de bromas." _

"_¡Shaoran Li¡Suelte de una vez ese micrófono!"_

"_¡Eh¡A mí no me metáis en esto!"_

" _Tú sabes bien que Yamas__aki es caso aparte. Desde que llegó esa tal Chiharu está en las nubes."_

"_¡Shaoran¡¿Quieres callarte¡Está todo el hospital escuchando tus idioteces!"_

"_¡BASTA¡Me habéis hecho perder los nervios¡Li, déme de una vez ese micrófono!"_

"_¿A que no lo coges?"_

"_¿¡Qué está haciendo¡Tenga cuidado, es material del hospital muy caro!"_

"_¿Usted cree que los micrófonos vuelan?"_

"_¡Quédese quieto¡No lo haga!" _

"_Y aquí despedimos la retransmisión queridos radioyentes…"_

" _¡Li¡NOOooo…ooo…!"_

La emisión se dio por finalizada cuando un impresionantes pitido acabó por destrozar los tímpanos de los oyentes, que se miraron entre sí, con los hombros encogidos. Paras quienes eran habitantes habituales en aquel edificio de cristal y ladrillo, aquella escena era el pan nuestro de cada día.

Mizuki, ahogando una risa, se volvió hacia su compañera, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Decías algo?

En aquel instante, doblando la esquina de la galería principal a toda velocidad, aparecieron tres muchachos vestidos con la bata del hospital. Dos de ellos montaban en sus sillas de ruedas, el tercero, subido en una de ellas como si se tratase de un vehículo cualquiera, indicaba a pleno pulmón el camino a seguir.

Las personas, agolpadas a ambos lados del pasillo, con el escándalo abrumando sus miradas, tuvieron que pegarse lo mayor posible a las paredes para evitar ser arrollados.

Los chicos, sin detenerse apenas unos instantes, pasaron como una flecha frente a la recepción, saludando con una amplia sonrisa a las dos enfermeras que lo observaban con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¡Ey, Mizuki!- Chilló uno de ellos, de lustroso cabello castaño revuelto y grandes orbes almendradas, de cierto tinte felino.- ¿A qué hora dijiste que venía la nueva?

- ¡No tardará demasiado¡Quizás media hora!- Mizuki le arreó un codazo por lo bajo a su compañera. Ya era suficiente con que una persona gritara, no hacía falta otra más.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Con la sonrisa aún enganchada en los labios, el chico desapareció junto a sus dos compañeros tras la puerta del amplio ascensor, arrollando de paso a un par de enfermeros que llevaban bolsas de orina entre las manos y acabaron empapados de pies a cabeza por aquel horrible líquido amarillento.

Mizuki sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. Miró de reojo su reloj y frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia su amiga, que aún contemplaba risueña la estrambótica escena.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba la muchacha nueva?- Preguntó, buscando entre los papeles que tenía desparramados por la mesa.- ¿Asuka?

- Sakura.- Corrigió Mizuki.- Sakura Kinomoto.

- ¡Ah¡Aquí esta…!- La enfermera alzó la ficha clínica de la nueva paciente del ala de oncología, y le echó un vistazo por encima. Casi al instante, sintió lástima por la dueña de aquella cara recortada fotográficamente en las esquina del papel rosado. Era guapa, eso no podía dudarlo nadie, y poseía una mirada repleta de esmeraldas, abundante de vida y alegría. Se preguntó cómo se habría tomado la noticia de tener que ser ingresada en el hospital.

Con un suspiro pendiendo de sus labios, sus ojos bajaron y se clavaron en el número de habitación que ocuparía. Se atragantó con su propia saliva.

- ¿¡La 25?!

- Ajá.- Nakuru se volvió hacia su compañera, sin entender el motivo de su alarma.- He sido yo quién se la he designado.

- ¿¡Tú¿¡Pero estás loca?!

La enfermera se encogió de hombros.

- No entiendo por qué te pones así…

Mizuki bufó con desesperación, y se lanzó a buscar otra ficha clínica que blandió nada más encontrarla, como si se tratase de una pistola.

- ¡Está justo al lado de la de Shaoran Li!- Exclamó, como si fuese bastante obvio.- ¡Puerta con puerta!

- ¿Y?- Su amiga seguía sin entenderla.

- En serio Nakuru… ¿Lo haces porque te gusta verme rabiar, o es que piensas de verdad que ese chico no es un peligro público hasta que sus hormonas se calmen un poco?

La aludida se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, pero no tardó en contestar a la pregunta.

- Creo que ambas cosas.

* * *

El Otoño había entrado con fuerza. Por fin, y tras dos semanas de atraso, había hecho su aparición entre hojas caídas y fuertes ráfagas de viento. Aunque aquel tiempo fresco e impetuoso fue recibido con gratitud por muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad, cansados por ese largo verano que los había dejado exhaustos, una única persona, situada frente a las enormes puertas correderas del Hospital Universitario Tomoeda, lo maldecía en aquel momento.

Para ella, aquella brisa violenta y fría no era más que un mal augurio para la mañana que se le avecinaba. A decir verdad, todo en esa jornada la consideraba un mal augurio. Incluso aquella cárcel de hierro y cristal, adornada con un par de pasadas de pintura blanca y celeste. Eso era lo que le parecía aquel enorme monstruo de cinco plantas que se plantaba ante ella como la boca abierta del lobo feroz frente a Caperucita.

Era más grande que lo que había imaginado. Causa suficiente como para demandar a los fotógrafos, por transformar tanto la maldita realidad.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Aún era pronto. Quedaba algo más de veinticinco minutos.

Dios¿tan poco? Estaba muerta de miedo.

Tras ella, sus padres y su hermano mayor esperaban con paciencia a que la chica diese el primer paso y se adentrase en aquel mundo extraño para ello, repleto de batas inmaculadas, pastillas y sangre.

Pero no podía, le era completamente imposible despegar la suela del zapato del suelo y avanzar medio metro. Aspiró hondo y bajó su mirada hacia sus extremidades inmóviles. Absurdo, aquello era totalmente absurdo.

- Sakura…- La aludida no fue capaz de volverse hacia Touya, su hermano.

Contempló como en el reflejo que la puerta de cristal proyectaba de su figura, el muchacho alzaba su mano y la apoyaba en el hombro, acariciándoselo con cariñosa torpeza. Era extraño, sin duda. Podía ver aquellos dedos, fuertes y morenos, pasando por su piel, pero no era capaz de sentirlos. Se preguntó durante una milésima de segundo si habría perdido toda la sensibilidad en sus miembros para concentrarse únicamente en el horrible, doloroso e infinito pesar que le oprimía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en aquel madito hospital.

- Ya es la hora.- Su padre alzó el brazo y empujó con suavidad a su hija, que dio un paso al frente.

De pronto, la puerta automática se abrió con impetuosidad, despidiendo del interior el olor dulzón de la sangre y de los medicamentos.

Sakura cerró los ojos, asqueada, cuando aquel hedor desagradable llenó sus pulmones, pero siguió avanzando sin detenerse, con el olor de aquella brisa fresca que no volvería a respirar en muchos meses gravándola a fuego en su memoria.

* * *

- ¡Li¡En serio¡Un día nos la vamos a cargar!

El aludido se echó a reír, y como respuesta, se arrojó sobre su cama deshecha, colocando los brazos tras la cabeza y aumentando su despreocupada expresión con una sonrisa burlona.

- Hoy no.- Contestó, al cabo de unos segundos.- Moby estará muy liada con la nueva.

Yamasaki se cruzó de brazos, sin desarrugar su ceño fruncido. A su lado, Eriol contemplaba al chico con aburrimiento, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano.

De pronto, alzó la cabeza y parpadeó, como si acabase de recordar algo.

- ¿Sabes que la chica que llega hoy estará en la habitación de al lado?- Comentó.- Me dijo Nakuru que así podrías… ¿cómo dijo¡ah! Acelerar su integración en el programa de oncología.

Shaoran suspiró y clavó los ojos en el techo. De repente, su risueño gesto se ensombreció.

- ¿Es que tengo pinta de canguro?- Preguntó, hastiado.- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que encargarme de esos temas?

- Será por el trasero.- Comentó Eriol socarrón, entornando ligeramente el pálido rostro.- Siempre he pensado que lo tenías un poco gordo.

El muchacho se incorporó bruscamente de la cama, acompañando sus movimientos con un aparatoso corte de mangas. Lo fulminó con la mirada antes de contestar.

- Un día te tiraré de la silla de ruedas.- Le espetó, sacándole la lengua infantilmente.- Y te encerraré en el laboratorio donde analizan las muestras de heces.- Sus ojos se achicaron con gesto juguetón.- Me han dicho que huele de maravilla.

Su amigo no se inmutó. Siguió sus claros ojos azules clavados en los del otro chico y su boca, dibujando aquella sonrisa suya tan característica, desbordada de cortesía y sarcasmo.

- Llevas diciéndome eso desde que llegué aquí.- Comentó con aburrimiento.

- Lo sé.- Shaoran se levantó de un salto de la cama, asentando bien los pies sobre el firme suelo.- Y sigo en condiciones, al contrario que tú, de poder hacer lo que digo. Así que ándate con cuidado, _señorito_ Eriol.

El aludido apretó las manos en torno a las ruedas de su silla, haciendo chirriar sus blancos dientes de una forma que pronunció el animado gesto del otro muchacho.

- No me llames señorito.

- ¿Por qué? _Señorito_.

- Sabes que no me gusta.

- Por eso lo hago, _señorito_.

- ¡Que no me llames así!

- Da la casualidad de que no manejas mi lengua, _señorito_. Así que…

- ¡Te voy a…!

- ¿A qué, _señorito_?

Eriol respiraba airadamente, con el fino ceño azabache cubriendo sus pupilas claras. ¡Dios¿Cómo aquel inmaduro podía sacar a todo el mundo de sus casillas? Era el único que podía sacarle de quicio.

Shaoran alzó el pie y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación con paso militar. Al pasar entre las dos sillas en ruedas, le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

- Voy a dar una vuelta haber si echo un vistazo a la nueva adquisición de oncología.- Dijo, poco antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras de él.- Espero que tenga un buen culo, porque el de las enfermeras ya los tengo muy visto, y exceptuando el de Nakuru, los demás…

Eriol suspiró.

- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.

* * *

Sakura suspiró, sintiéndose mentalmente agotada. Llevaban más de media hora esperando en la recepción tanto su familia como ella, esperando a la enfermera jefe, una tal Mari que se retrasaba por culpa de un problema con los micrófonos. Había esperado acabar pronto con el papeleo e instalarse lo más rápidamente en su nueva habitación, ahorrar despedidas angustiosas y matar el tiempo hasta la noche con algún libro de los que había traído. Pero, vistas las expectativas, imaginó que nada de lo que había supuesto se llegaría a cumplir en aquella jornada.

¡Dios¿Ni en eso era capaz de escucharla¿Es que pedir algo así era demasiado? Pues vaya birria de ser supremo.

- Mamá, tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo de pronto, volviéndose hacia la dueña de la hermosa cascada de bucles azabache que franqueaba su derecha. Realmente no tenía demasiadas ganas, pero así por lo menos haría algo en vez de quedarse otro minuto ahí de pie, recomiéndose en sus pensamientos.

La mujer la observó atentamente, como intentando adivinar lo que pasaba en aquellos instantes por cada circunvolución que formaba el cerebro de su hija.

Sakura bufó. "¡Vamos¡Ni que llevase una cuchilla en el bolsillo y estuviese deseando apartarme de ellos para cortarse las venas!"

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó, preocupada.

La muchacha suspiró.

- Por Dios, tengo dieciséis años, no dos.- Replicó, dándole la espalda.

- ¡Espera!- La mano morena de su hermano se apoyó en su hombro, reteniéndola durante un momento.- Yo también voy a ir.

- ¿Es que tienes problemas de próstata?- Le farfulló Sakura a medida que echaban a andar en dirección a los baños, situados al final de la galería principal.

- Habló la _meona_.- Le contestó Touya, arqueando las cejas.

Su hermana se detuvo, con los puños apretados y las mejillas tan encarnadas como una tetera al rojo vivo. Parecía una pequeña de tres años enfurruñada con su madre.

- ¡Hoeee¡Cuándo te vas a enterar de que no me gusta que me llames así!

El muchacho suspiró con aburrimiento y alzó la mirada al cielo, clavándola en el acristalado techo con gesto distraído.

- Nunca.

- ¡Ayyyy!- Pegó una patada al suelo, terriblemente contrariada. Algún día se vengaría de su hermano mayor. Era una promesa que se había hecho así misma desde el día de su nacimiento, cuando el muy gracioso no se le ocurrió otra manera de saludar que tirarle de las orejas.

De pronto, un estridente pitido los hizo detenerse a ambos. Touya, con un bufido atragantado de camino a la boca, se llevó las manos al bolsillo y extrajo el teléfono móvil. Torció los labios en una mueca de disgustos cuando comprobó de quién se trataba.

- Es mi director de tesis.- Dijo, con la intención de justificar la razón por la cual no debía colgar.- Será algo importante.

Sakura asintió y se alejó de su hermano en dirección a los baños.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al cartel que indicaba si se trataba de un servicio masculino o femenino. Con presteza, alzó el brazo, tiró del picaporte y se introdujo en uno de ellos con un suspiro ahogado en la garganta.

Alzó la vista y se llevó las manos a la boca, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Casi gritó cuando descubrió la figura de un muchacho de espaldas a ella, inclinando con indolencia su pelvis hacia la taza del retrete. Se quedó helada, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras en sus oídos se colaba el sonido del agua cayendo desde una gran altura.

Dio un paso atrás, intentando que su entrada pasase desapercibida. Sin embargo, cuando retrocedió, su talón golpeó con fuerza contra el marco de la puerta, arrancando de él un sonido cortante y seco, lo suficientemente potente para que atrajese la atención del chico. Con las cejas arqueadas por el sobresalto, se volvió hacia ella y ahogó una exclamación entrecortada.

- ¡AHHH!- Sakura se apresuró a cubrirse los ojos.

- ¡JODER!- Protestó él, subiéndose a toda prisa la cremallera de los pantalones.- ¡¿Eres hermafrodita o qué!?

La joven enrojeció, y se apresuró en darse la vuelta, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Lo… lo siento…-. Balbució, sintiendo las mejillas tan cálidas como el fuego. Tras ella, escuchó como el desconocido tiraba de la cadena.- No… no me fijé y…

- Vale, vale. De acuerdo. No hace falta que te disculpes tanto.- Sakura asintió, sin girarse aún.- Puedes volverte si quieres. Ya he guardado el pajarito dentro de su jaula.

Ella sintió como el calor en su rostro ascendía hasta extremos increíbles, pero aún así, optó por volotearse para encarar al chico.

Debía tener su edad a juzgar por la incipiente dureza de sus blanqueados rasgos, aunque en sus ojos, un par de orbes tan inmensos y profundos como la propia tierra, parecían viejos, ancianos, como si hubiesen visto demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Sobre ellos, el desordenado flequillo cubría sus oscuras cejas arqueadas, cubriendo el resto de su cabeza con mechones pardos y cobrizos en trazos desiguales y despeinados, que le regalaban un toque de lo más desaliñado. A pesar de la ancha bata que llevaba puesta, uniforme sin duda del hospital, podía percibir la robustez propia de la adolescencia, quizás algo menguada por la enfermedad. Además, tenía esa sonrisa. Esa curvatura perfecta de aquellos labios que lo calcaba a un pequeño angelote.

Sí, era guapo. Tremendamente guapo…

- ¿Tenías algún motivo privado para entrar en los baños masculinos, o es que me habías visto desde la recepción y te entró curiosidad?

Pero imbécil. Tremendamente imbécil…

La muchacha alzó la mirada al cielo, suspirando. Dios, aún ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para conocer su habitación y ya comenzaba el suplicio.

- Me marcho.- Dijo de manera cortante, produciendo la desaparición de aquella sonrisa tan encantadora en el desconocido.

- ¿Eh¿Por qué?- El muchacho alzó el brazo y la agarró con firmeza de la muñeca. Tenía las manos extrañamente frías. Tanto, que le causaron un profundo escalofrío a la chica.- ¿Te ha molestado?

- No.- A juzgar por la ceja que arqueó el chico, estaba bien claro que él no lo creía así.- Pero tengo que marcharme.

- Claro, y yo soy idiota.

Sakura dejó de tirar, pero le lanzó una mirada cercana a la exasperación. _"Por supuesto. Eres un redomado idiota." _Si no la dejaba en paz alzaría la voz lo suficiente para que cualquiera que pasase frente a la puerta de los baños masculinos entrase simplemente, por curiosidad.

- ¿Puedes soltarme?- Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué?- El chico volvió a sonreír, esta vez, con un tinte ladino que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la muchacha.- ¿Me ves pinta de violador?

Tragó saliva, o al menos, lo intentó. ¡Por Dios¿¡Por qué nadie entraba¿¡Es que ningún miembro del sexo masculino en aquel maldito hospital tenía problemas de vejiga?!

- Me están esperando.- Dijo, intentando no balbucear.- Y quiero irme.

El muchacho se echó a reír con afectación. Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

- ¿Es que no quieres pasar un buen rato?

Se acercó demasiado, y ella perdió los ya alterados nervios. ¡Era demasiado! No era suficiente tener que levantarse aquella mañana más temprano de lo normal, tragarse un desayuno pringoso en el bar de la esquina de su calle, concienciarse de que quizás esa sería la última mañana que cruzaría el umbral de su hogar e ingresar como posible enferma en aquel hospital que apestaba a medicamentos. ¡No¡Al parecer no¡Encima, un depravado sexual tenía que acosarla en los baños masculinos¡Aquello sí que era el colmo de la ley de Murphy!

- ¡Suéltame!- La verdad es que se pasó un poco con el chillido a juzgar por el tremendo salto que dio el chico, sorprendido ante aquel desgarrador grito.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces¿¡Es qué estás loca?!- Le preguntó él, haciéndose oír a duras penas por encima del agudo timbre de Sakura.

Intentó hacerla callar cubriéndole la boca con las manos, pero recibió como respuesta un fuerte mandoble que a punto estuvo de cruzarle la cara. Riendo divertido ante la aterrorizada reacción de la chica, volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, intentando calmarla. No obstante, el verlo tan cerca le produjo perder el dominio de la situación por completo. Intentó retroceder, pero lo único que consiguió fue golpearse con fuerza el cogote. El impacto fue tan potente, que se desorientó durante un instante, sintiendo una súbita debilidad en sus extremidades. Sin poder evitarlo, se precipitó sobre el chico, que se vio arrastrado por su peso.

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta de la situación, yacían en el suelo uno encima del otro, en una postura no demasiado puritana. Sobre todo, por el hecho de la bata de hospital del muchacho, desabrochada por completo, resbalada hasta la altura de sus calzoncillos de corazones rosas.

Justo en aquel instante, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando mostrar tras ella la robusta figura de Touya, que se detuvo en seco con un pie en alto cuando sus pupilas de color chocolate se tropezaron con la embarazosa escena.

Sakura, con los ojos como platos, pasó su mirada del cuerpo semi-desnudo del chico, situado a escasos centímetros del suyo, a la expresión desencajada de su hermano, que daba impresión de volcán a punta de estallar.

Enrojeció hasta el infinito, mientras el desconocido se encogía de hombros a modo de disculpa.

- Ups.

- ¡TÚ!- La voz de Touya fue incluso más potente que la de un tenor en plena actuación.- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO, APÁRTATE DE MI HERMANA!

El aludido resopló por lo bajo, con enojo. No se apartó, pero volvió sus pupilas hacia la encarnada expresión de la chica.

- No jodas¿no podías tener un hermano más enclenque?

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE APARTES!

- ¿Hay algún problema?

La puerta del baño se volvió a abrir, y esta vez, la figura que apareció se trató de una anchísima enfermera, embutida a duras penas en el ajustado uniforme rosado de enfermera jefe. Con aquel cabello firmemente recogido en un prieto moño, y las mejillas tan coloradas como tomates maduros, parecía disfraz de cerdita Peggy.

- La que faltaba…

La recién llegada soltó un potente bramido cuando sus ojillos se cruzaron con el joven exhibicionista que yacía en el suelo sobre Sakura. Señalándolo con un dedo que parecía una salchicha Frankfurt, se llevó las manos al corazón, como si acabasen de apuñalarle por la espalda.

- ¡Tenías que ser tú!- Bramó, con tono de camionero hastiado en mitad de un interminable atasco.- ¿¡Qué crees que haces¡Esto es un hospital, no un club de alterne!

- ¿No lo ves, Moby?- Preguntó él, sonriendo con pillería.- Da mucho morbo hacerlo en los baños.

Touya no aguantó más. Con rudeza, agarró a su hermana del brazo y tiró de ella hasta incorporarla. Ella, con los ojos a punto de saltar de sus órbitas, se pegó a él, intentando alejarse lo más posible del chico que aún estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Crees que esa es forma de actuar?- Le espetó la enfermera, escupiendo las palabras.- Un delincuente, eso es lo que eres. ¡Delincuente!

- Desde luego, se me va a quedar complejo de tanto oírlo…

En aquel momento, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Tras ella, la estilizada figura de Nakuru Akizuki entró a escena con su incansable sonrisa pendiendo de los labios.

- ¡Oh! Mari, la andaba buscando. Verá, ya ha llegado…-. Calló, cuando sus pupilas encontraron las de Sakura y pasaron a las del otro chico.- ¡Anda! Shaoran¿qué haces aquí¿ya os conocéis?

- Sí.

- No.

Nakuru les lanzó una risueña mirada, sin comprender del todo en la habitación.

- Perfecto entonces.- Dijo.- Me alegro de qué lo hagáis. Aunque de todas formas, tendréis tiempo para ello. Vais a ser vecinos de habitación.

Hubo un cruce mudo de palabras que lo dijo todo.

- ¿¡QUÉ?!

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, así que sabéis así, si es así, o no, hacédmelo saber con un comentrario. Sé que los personajes pueden aparecer algo cambiados, pero intenté adaptarlos a la traumática y agitada adolescencia que todos pasamos y nos trastoca tanto! Y sí, no me intentéis matar, porque los personajes principales están enfermos. Es de lógica, no? Si no, no estarían encerrados en un hospital. Pero tranquilos, recordad que la medicina está muy avanzada ;)!**

**Espero vuestros reviews!!! **

**RiMi**.


	2. Mis adorables vecinos

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada, agradecer a todos aquellos que se han molestado en dar al botoncito de la parte de abajo y me han mandado su opinión! Ha sido mucha alegría después de esta semana de exámenes de recuperación y subida de nota que me están volviendo loca!**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste también!**

**Muchos besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Mis adorables vecinos**

Sakura se echó sobre la cama de espaldas. Pero por desgracia, calculó mal la distancia y se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza. El suspiro de cansancio se convirtió en un agudísimo chillido que hizo eco durante un par de segundos en las blancas paredes de la habitación.

- ¡Mierda!- Farfulló, palpando la parte golpeada.- En serio, Dios¿no puedes compadecerte un poco de mí?

Lo único que quería al fin y al cabo, era un poco de tranquilidad después de aquel día infernal. ¿Tanto pedía?

Clavó su mirada verde en la televisión que la contemplaba con su negrura desde una pequeña plataforma, situada sobre el marco de la puerta que comunicaba con el cuarto de baño. Tanteando en la mesilla de noche con ambas manos, dio a trompicones con el mando a distancia. Con fuerza, pulsó el botón de ON. Quizás, ver alguna película romántica o un culebrón interminable de pasiones incontroladas la distrajeran un poco. Sin embargo, ninguna cara bonita apareció en la pantalla del maldito aparato. Al contrario, permaneció en su triste negrura, reflejando la incrédula expresión de la chica.

¿Qué si pedía tanto? Al parecer sí.

- Hay que joderse.- Murmuró, tirando el mando a distancia al suelo.

Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo resoplido que removió durante unos instantes los cabellos castaños de su flequillo. Definitivamente, aquel no había sido el día esperado. Desde luego, en ningún motivo había creído que la llegada al hospital sería como la arribada a un campamento ni nada parecido, pero por lo menos, había tenido la esperanza de que los trámites con su habitación, el médico, el día de su temida prueba, se realizasen sin incidente alguno, lo más rápidamente posible.

Y, por supuesto, en sus planes no había tenido cabida la aparición de aquel maldito depravado. Por su culpa, ya le habían colocado la etiqueta de seninfómana frente a la enfermera jefe, esa tal Mari… ¿O era Moby? Bah, le traía sin cuidado.

¿Cómo habían dicho que se llamaba el culpable de todo aquello?

Ah, ya lo recordaba. Shaoran, Shaoran Li.

Miró de reojo el reloj de pulsera. Las manecillas del reloj apenas llegaban a rozar el número nueve. Era temprano. Demasiado temprano.

No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada fulminante a la pared que tenía frente a ella. Se preguntó en silencio qué estaría haciendo aquel maldito idiota.

Resopló y cerró los ojos. Mejor no saberlo.

* * *

Toc. Toc.

- ¿Quién es?

Shaoran levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo en aquel instante, dejándola quiera durante un instante sobre la puerta blanca.

- Soy yo, Tomoyo.- Dijo una voz dulce tras ella.

- Ah. Pasa, está abierta.

Una muchacha de largos cabellos azabache y piel pálida, suave y delicada como la porcelana. Entró pausadamente en la habitación arrastrando el gotero tras ella.

De inmediato, el chico se incorporó de la cama y corrió buscarle una silla.

La chica, de pie y a pocos metros de él, se echó a reír, lanzándole una risueña mirada a través de sus profundos ojos azules.

- No tienes ni idea los millones que daría Mari por verte comportarte de esta manera tan caballerosa con ella.- Comentó, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre el asiento que le había acercado su amigo.

- Vale más que esos millones el que ella no lo sepa.- Repuso Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, perdería mi reputación de chico malo.

Tomoyo arqueó las cejas, divertida.

- Por supuesto. No lo dudaba. Aunque…-. Se llevó el dedo índice y corazón a la barbilla, como si intentase recordar algo.- Después de la escenita que has dado esta mañana, han añadido depravado sexual a tu interminable lista de calificativos.

El chico se echó a reír, al recordar el embarazoso momento de hacía apenas unas horas. Aunque sus intenciones no habían sido ni mucho menos, las que había creído esa tal Sakura Kinomoto, el hecho de que acabase encima de ella, a tan pocos centímetros de su boca, y medio desnudo, no había sido culpa suya. Aquella chica era una patosa.

- Tenías que haberlo visto.- Comentó animado.- Menos mal que llegó Nakuru, porque si no, entre Moby y el hermano de la nueva, me castran.

Tomoyo se echó a reír sin poder resistirse.

- Eso es lo que te pasará algún día si… ¿Cómo era¡Ah!, ya… si sigues con esa actitud de chico malo.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, a la vez que cerraba el libro definitivamente y lo dejaba con suavidad sobre la mesita de noche.

- Es que así doy más morbo.

Su amiga no contestó. Con aquella eterna sonrisa pendiendo de sus labios, volvió su mirada hacia el título del tomo que el muchacho había estado leyendo hacía un instante.

- _Orgullo y Prejuicio- _Dijo en voz alta.- Definitivamente, eres la persona más singular que he conocido.

En la tranquila expresión de Shaoran, se dibujó una burlona mueca que hizo fruncir el ceño de la chica. Dios Santo, cuando estiraba de aquella forma la piel de su cara, es que algo realmente malo pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Más incluso que Eriol?

Lo dicho. Algo malo. Algo _muy_ malo.

Tomoyo carraspeó con tanta insistencia, que su amigo pensó durante un instante si no se estaría haciendo daño en la garganta. Bajó la mirada, incómoda, sintiendo como irremediablemente el calor poblaba sus mejillas, cubriéndolas por un campo de amapolas imposible de esconder. Con manos temblorosas, se recolocó el mechón azabache que le molestaba.

- No sé de que me hablas.- Repuso, con la voz más firme que pudo utilizar.

El chico se echó a reír, y entornó el rostro, afianzando aún más aquella mirada diablillo huido del infierno.

- Seguro que no.

La chica respiró nada más percibir aquel tono socarrón que aumentó sus ya acrecentados nervios. Con lentitud y apoyándose en el gotero, tomó impulso y se levantó del asiento. Sintió la mirada chocolate de su amigo clavada en su espalda, pero se guardó de decir nada. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta sin que él volviese a hablar. Sabía lo que vendría.

- Estás más delgada.- Dijo de pronto Shaoran, borrando la pillería de su mirada de un bandazo.

Tomoyo se detuvo en seco, pero no se volvió. Sus manos se crisparon alrededor de la vara de metal que sujetaba. No dijo nada.

- ¿Es qué no estás comiendo?

La chica tragó pesado.

- Ese es mi problema.

El muchacho se levantó con brusquedad de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella a largas zancadas. Antes de que ésta se pudiese apartar, alzó la mano y la agarró con firmeza de sus escuálidos hombros. Tomoyo no se resistió, dejó que él la pegase a la puerta de entrada.

- ¿¡Por qué mierda lo haces?!- Le siseó, furioso.- Creía que ya habíamos hablado de eso…

La chica volvió el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos con amargura. Las pupilas azules despidieron un destello acuoso que no ablandó la férrea expresión de su amigo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- Preguntó la muchacha en un puro murmullo.

- Ese es mi problema.

Tomoyo alzó el rostro, clavando una mirada profunda en los ojos del chico. Mantenía los labios tersos, serios, poseídos por un rictus que no se relajó en ningún momento. Respiró hondo, aspirando el cálido aliento del chico, que olía tan dulce como el hedor de los medicamentos. Se sintió incapaz de hablar.

En aquel mismo instante, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad tras ella, empujándola con hosquedad hacia Shaoran, que la logró sujetar antes de caer al suelo junto a ella, protegiéndola con ambos brazos. No pudo evitar que la bata se le subiera hasta las caderas.

- Eh… Soy Sakura.- La puerta se abrió del todo, mostrando tras ella la figura cubierta con el uniforme del hospital de la recién llegada.- Quería… ¡AH!

Se detuvo en el mismo instante en que su mirada se topó con los cuerpos enredados de Shaoran y Tomoyo yacientes en el piso, uno encima de otro, abrazados con fuerza.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, enrojeciendo hasta adquirir un cierto parecido a una tetera al rojo vivo. Los ojos parecían estar a punto de saltar de sus órbitas de un momento a otro.

- ¡Perdón!- Casi gritó, retrocediendo a trompicones.- ¡No era intención molestar¡No sabía que…!

Se calló, sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. Se inclinó rápidamente, como para disculparse una vez. Y, antes de que algunos de los dos protagonistas de aquella embarazosa situación fuese capaz de decir algo, desapareció rápidamente de la habitación con un nervioso portazo.

Tomoyo y Shaoran pasaron sus ojos del lugar que había ocupado la chica, a los ojos de aquel que tenían tan cerca. Ambos enrojecieron hasta la médula.

- Ups.

* * *

Sakura se pegó a la puerta, notando como el aire le costaba entrar en los pulmones. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, y su corazón, parecía deseoso por huir de aquel lugar abandonando a su dueña.

Aquello era demasiado. ¡Dios¿¡Pero cómo se le había ocurrido entrar en la habitación de aquel… aquel… seninfómano en potencia¿¡Y porqué había tenido que pillarlo en mitad de… de… _eso_?!Definitivamente, no tenía remedio. Las meteduras de pata eran su pan nuestro de cada día.

Toc. Toc.

La muchacha se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta temblar tras su espalda. Con el ceño fruncido, e imaginándose quién podría ser, se apartó y la abrió con ligera brusquedad.

- Si vienes a disculparte, no te molestes.- Dijo, sin molestarse a mirar de quién se trataba.- Tus juegos sexuales me traen sin cuidado.

- No vengo a disculparme.- Respondió con suavidad una voz desconocida, de timbre grave y dulce.- Pero me alegro de que mis juegos… ¿sexuales, has dicho?, no te preocupen demasiado.

La chica parpadeó, y bajó la mirada hacia los enormes ojos grises que la observaban con simpatía tras unas gafas de fina montura cuadrada. Retrocedió dos pasos, enrojeciendo a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Por qué no podría haberse ahorrado el comentario?

- Per-perdón…-. Tartamudeó, inclinándose repetidas veces.- No… pensaba que…-. Se detuvo, observándolo con curiosidad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

El muchacho, sentado en una silla de ruedas, entornó el rostro. Un par de mechones negruzcos le cayeron sobre la frente, y Sakura se preguntó en silencio si todos los enfermos del hospital eran tan guapos como los dos que había conocido hasta ahora.

- Me llamo Eriol Hirarizawa, pero puedes llamarme Eriol.- Se presentó, con aquel tono de voz afable, tan alejado de la voz ronca y chillona del depravado de la habitación de al lado.- Estoy justo dos habitaciones más a la derecha. La 28.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír. Era un alivio saber que no sólo existían pervertidos cerca de su cuarto.

- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.- Dijo ella, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Se detuvo un instante, contemplando las blancas y delgadas piernas del chico que colgaban lánguidas de la silla de ruedas. No supo por qué, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago que la dejó sin habla durante un instante. ¿Fue por el estupor que producía ver a alguien postrado de esa manera, o bien, su propia conciencia que la avisaba de que ella también podría acabar así?

No tenía ni idea, pero tuvo que controlarse para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Aquel timbre cándido la volvió de súbito a la realidad.

- ¡Por… por supuesto!- Se apartó con rapidez y dejó que el muchacho pasase por su lado.

Ella lo siguió tras un leve titubeo, sentándose cerca de él, justo en el suelo. Fue un detalle que consideró necesario. Se hacía a la idea de lo que supondría para cualquiera tener que pasar el resto de su vida mirando hacia arriba para poder entablar alguna conversación, o bien, echar simplemente un vistazo, sintiéndose la mitad de alto que los demás.

- ¿Por qué te sientas en el suelo?- Le preguntó Eriol, con curiosidad.

Sakura enrojeció, y tuvo que desviar la mirada para contestarle.

- Eh… me gusta.- Una milésima de segundo después de acabar la frase, se dio cuenta de la inmensa estupidez que acababa de decir.

- ¿Te gusta sentarse en el lugar donde enfermos han caminado, vomitado y hecho otras cosas que no serían agradables de mencionar?

La chica se mordió los labios, incómoda. A la mente, se le vino la imagen de Shaoran sobre aquella chica de cabello largo, abrazada a ella sobre el piso. Otras cosas… Tragó saliva.

- Es una costumbre.- Recalcó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El muchacho sonrió con franqueza, y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo acolchado de la silla de ruedas. Parecía tranquilo, relajado. Se sentía bien junto a ella.

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- Le preguntó Sakura, algo incómoda ante tanto silencio.

Eriol alzó un dedo blanco, pensativo, y lo apoyó sobre su barbilla. Tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

- La semana que viene, hace cuatro meses.- Dijo, con un ligero tinte de amargura.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, hundiendo la mirada en la moqueta verde del suelo. Dios Santo… cuatro meses. Ciento veinte días, encerrado en ese edificio que apestaba a medicamentos. Que tortura.

- No obstante, no se me ha hecho demasiado pesado.- Agregó él, tras advertir de reojo la pesarosa expresión de la chica.- Una vez que pasa la primera semana, el tiempo comienza a pasar volando. Además…-. Su sonrisa se acentuó, dando algo de brillo a su pálida expresión.- Es en cierto modo, divertido. He conocido a muchas personas desde que llegué, y con todas ellas ha resultado… _todo,_ mucho más soportable.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, notando como bajo su piel, algo parecido a la admiración crecía en dirección a aquel chico esmirriado de belleza a la antigua, con sus ojos grandes y claros y su piel tan blanca como el nácar.

- Yo…, aún no sé cuanto tengo que estar aquí.- Comentó de pronto ella, torciendo el gesto con abatimiento.- Me tienen que hacer una prueba antes.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

- Una biopsia¿verdad?- Preguntó.

La muchacha suspiró, pero no tardó demasiado en responder. Después de todo, y ahora que caía en la cuenta, no había hablado de ese tema con nadie. Según el psicólogo al que le obligaron ir sus padres, se trataba de sentimientos reprimidos que debía manifestar lo más prontamente posible si no quería que estos, influyeran en la aún no segura, enfermedad que podía tener.

Tenía que admitirlo. Hablar con aquel desconocido le estaba resultando sospechosamente fácil.

- Me tienen que sacar una cosa de la médula.- Informó con rapidez. No le gustaba mencionar ese tema.- No lo sé exactamente demasiado. No me interesa saber demasiado cómo lo van a hacer.

- Ya veo…-. Eriol alzó la mirada al techo. Sus manos delgadas se posaron sobre su pierna izquierda, apretándose en torno a la blanca piel.- A mí me quitan la pierna la semana que viene.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Lo contempló con los párpados desmesuradamente abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas por la impresión. Sintió un ligero vértigo y tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. Inconscientemente, se llevó la otra a sus otras dos extremidades, palpándolas, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que realmente se encontraban allí.

- Yo…

- No tienes que decir nada.- Le musitó él, contemplándola a través de aquellos ojos grisáceos, que avecinaban un largo día de tormenta.- Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo.

La muchacha no apartó el rumbo de sus oscuras pupilas, pero no dijo nada. Realmente, no había nada que decir.

- ¿A ti te funciona el mando de la televisión?- Preguntó de pronto.

El chico parpadeó, sorprendido. Casi de inmediato, esbozó una afianzada mueca de amabilidad que borboteó por cada uno de los recovecos de su rostro.

- Llevo pidiendo uno nuevo desde que llegué aquí.

Sakura respiró hondo y se apartó el flequillo de sus ojos.

- Pues vaya mierda.

- Y que lo digas.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación, después de que Eriol le ofreciese una agradable visita turística, de lo único que tuvo ganas fue de ponerse el pijama y marcharse a dormir, aunque tenía la sensación de que aquella noche no soñaría más que con batas blancas y agujas afiladas. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, cuando logró cruzar el umbral de su nuevo hogar, dulce hogar, descubrió furiosa, que la amable enferma se habían olvidado de mencionar un enorme agujero en la pared que comunicaba con la habitación de al lado. Por lo menos, habían tenido la delicadeza del disimularlo un poco. Más, a pesar del enorme cuadro que vedaba la mayor parte de la hendidura, Sakura podía ver la habitación a oscuras de su desagradable vecino si clavaba sus ojos en la grieta que asomaba bajo el marco del lienzo.

- No me lo puedo creer…-. Definitivamente, aquel día no podía acabar peor.

Pero eran ya casi las doce, y al día siguiente tendría que estar a primera hora en pie, y enfrentarse a las caras compasivas de las enfermeras y al gesto ladino de Shaoran. No estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse tan tarde con el personal de mantenimiento del hospital que ya estarían plácidamente acostados en sus camas.

La idea que se le había ocurrido aquella mañana, la de echar a correr a alcanzar el autobús de las nueve para huir de aquel indeseado destino, le pareció posible candidata a repetir al día siguiente.

Suspiró, y se dispuso a rebuscar su pijama entre el montón de ropa que rebosaba de las maletas. Ni le gustaba estar con aquella fina bata que se abría por detrás. La hacía sentir enferma, y ese tema, al menos hasta que se realizase la prueba, no estaba demasiado claro. Por suerte, encontró pronto un largo blusón de verano, que a veces hacía las veces de camisón.

Se desnudó con lentitud, sin molestarse en dejar la ropa usada debidamente doblada. Se limitó con hacerla un guiñapo y dejarla caer al suelo. Pero entonces, cuando se encontró por fin en ropa interior y con el blusón atascado en su cuello, escuchó un ruido confuso, como a cristal roto, seguido de un susurro que bien había podido ser una maldición.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, boquiabierta, cuando avistó a través del agujero de la pared unos ojos pardos que la observaban. Los reconoció al instante, mientras pestañeaba asombrada.

- ¿Shaoran…Li?

Aquella mirada le sonrió. Tras ella, el resto de la morena fisonomía de su vecino, apareció con una angelical mueca pendiendo de sus facciones.

- ¡La nueva!- Exclamó él, aparentando desconcierto.- Vaya… menuda sorpresa… ¿Esta es tu habitación?

Aquella pregunta era demasiado obvia para poder responderla.

Sakura se apresuró a bajarse el camisón lo más rápido que pudo. Furiosa y avergonzada, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había llevado ahí, mirándola con descaro tras el cuadro y el agujero de la pared.

- ¿¡Me estabas espiando?!- Preguntó casi con repulsión.  
El chico pareció desconcertado durante un instante. Sus pupilas giraron en espiral, sin detenerse en ningún punto fijo, mientras que su cerebro, a toda máquina, rezaba por encontrar alguna excusa plausible.

Ella esperaba su respuesta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Lo estabas o no?- Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que le recordó a Moby.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, y se pasó su delgada mano por el cabello oscuro.

- Es… la costumbre.

La mueca de la joven se hundió en su rostro.

- ¿Se dedica a espiar a sus vecinos?

Las cejas del médico se arquearon.

- Hombre… si se trata de alguna modelo con unas peras mejores que las tuyas…- Los ojos de la muchacha quedaron en blanco. Sakura abrió la boca para contestar algo, hiriente tal vez, pero no hubo palabras que consiguiesen hacer funcionar su lengua.- Pero tranqui, no lo volveré a hacer. Hoy, que ya no está para poder mirarla, ni Yamazaki para meterme con él, me iré a la cama tempranito y te dejaré tranquila.

La aludida sacudió la cabeza, aturdida, y con los puños apretados por el enojo, le dio la espalda y se internó en el cuarto. Lo había visto por primera vez desde hacía unas cuantas horas, y ya le resultaba demasiado grotesco, sarcástico y extraño para considerarlo como un ser humano normal.

- Por cierto.- Sakura se detuvo en seco al escuchar de nuevo aquella maldita voz.- No me estaba tirando a Tomoyo.

Su vecina de habitación se volvió en redondo, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A quién?

- A la chica a la que me viste abrazado esta tarde-. Aclaró Shaoran, mirándola con una seriedad que ella consideró inaudita.- Es mi mejor amiga.

La muchacha resopló y alzó la mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro con aburrimiento.

- No tienes por qué aclarármelo-. Le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.- No me importa.

Él se echó a reír a medida que le daba la espalda y avanzaba con lentitud hacia su cama de mantas revueltas. No obstante, se detuvo a medio camino, con el rostro medio vuelto en su dirección.

- ¿Cuándo te hacen la punción lumbar?- Le preguntó de pronto, en un tono de voz extraño, algo más ronco de lo habitual.

Sakura se atragantó con su propia saliva, y se echó a toser con fuerza, con ambas manos en la garganta. Tuvo que pasar un minuto entero hasta que ella se calmara y levantase la mirada con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me la tienen que hacer?

Él tardó en contestar. En sus labios esbozó una amarga sonrisa que hizo dar un paso hacia atrás a Sakura. Jamás en su vida había visto una expresión tan triste. Ni siquiera la de Eriol resultaba comparable a aquellos labios apáticamente curvados hacia arriba, apretados con fuerza y temblorosos.

- Pídele a alguien que te coja de la mano.- Susurró, volteándose con brusquedad.- El dolor será más fácil de soportar.

La muchacha no respondió. Se limitó a permanecer allí, con sus ojos verdes clavados en el agujero de la pared que la comunicaba con aquella otra habitación. Unos segundos después, éste se volvió en la más completa oscuridad cuando el muchacho cerró con un chasquido el interruptor y ella no pudo evitar sentir cómo una gruesa aguja atravesaba su piel, hundiéndose muy lentamente, camino a su interior.

**

* * *

**

**Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Maria: Las enfermedades aún no están claras, lo sé, pero ya más o menos se va intuyendo algo… no? Espero que sí te hayas dado cuenta de qué está enferma Tomoyo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Besos!**

**Linata: Hola! Ya sé… abandoné durante un tiempo fanfiction, pero en fin, creo que la inspiración ha vuelto. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y respecto a Konoha´s College, actualicé hace poco! Muchos besos y gracias x el review!**

**Hikari-sys: Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando! Y bueno, el final tiene sorpresa, pero espero no matarte de tristeza… no es mi intención desde luego xD. Y bueno, ya verás las correrías nocturnas en las que se mete más de uno. Espero que te haya gustado este capi también! Gracias por el review! Besos! **

**Isabel: Hola! Espero que este capítulo también te haya hecho reír tanto! Besos!**

**Rocio: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Muchos besos!**

**Luna-Box: Me alegro saber que ya tenga una file lectora! Y bueno…. Vas adivinando algunas enfermedades? Poco a poco se verán cuales son… paciencia xD! Espero que este capítulo tamb te haya gustado! Besos!**

**Candysakurami: Por lo quye habrás leídop, ya te habrás dado cuenta que algo siente Tomoyo por Eriol… prometo sacarlos más en el prx. Capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado! Besos!**

**Runaroka: En cuanto acabe con los exámenes prometo pasarme a leer tu historia, pero ahora ando demasiado liada incluso para escribir! Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**Chocolate-con-menta: jajaja, a mí también me encanta la palabra placebo, la verdad. No eres la única que tiene esa manía. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, viniendo de una autora como tú me hace muy feliz (No te estoy peloteando xD) Ya verás como Shaoran no es tan pervertido como parece… ya lo habrás leído de todas formas, no? Orgullo y prejuicio… muy erudito xD! Espero que este cap, también te haya gustado! Besos!**

**Miikan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y espero que este cap, no te haya defraudado! Besos!**

**Flor de cerezo: Jaja… ya verás como Sakura resiste a esos encantos de Shaoran… o será al revés? Te dejo con la intriga! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Gracias por el review! Muchos besos!**

**En fin… después de colgar el capítulo volveré a estudiar como una loca dos cuadernos enteros de biología… (¿Por qué no me habré metido en letras xD?) Y ya sabéis, si queréis alegrarme esta semana propensa al suicidio… mandadme reviews! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic cuya autora es súper feliz xD!**

**Besos a todos!**

**RiMi.**


	3. Hot

**Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, pero las musas me tuvieron abandonada durante días. Antes de comenzar el capítulo, y a pedido de quiénes me lo han preguntado en los reviews, Shaoran NO es un médico, es un paciente igual que Sakura, que lleva en el hospital más tiempo que ella. No obstante, en el capítulo se verá por qué conocía la prueba que tenían que realizarle a ella. **

**Nada más que añadir, sólo que espero que os guste mucho el capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Hot

Sakura entreabrió los ojos, adormilada. Se removió en la cama, sintiéndose súbitamente incómoda en ella. De pronto, se preguntó en dónde diablos se encontraba.

Aquella no era su habitación, eso estaba bien claro. Su dormitorio tenías las paredes rosas y las estanterías con montañas de peluches que hacían burla al equilibrio. Y en ese lugar, no había más que color blanco, un pésimo gusto de decoración y rinconeras vacías. Además, en la pared de enfrente, podía vislumbrar tras el marco de un cuadro, un enorme agujero que comunicaba su habitación con la vecina.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, desorientada. ¿Es que aún estaba soñando?

_YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME!_

_BABY… BABY…_

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más tiempo sobre aquello, porque en aquel mismo instante, un tremendo redoble de guitarras eléctricas le hizo dar tal salto sobre su cama, que acabó de bruces sobre el suelo, con el camisón subido hasta la altura de los hombros.

Pestañeó, desorientada por el golpe y por aquella maldita música que estaba reventando sus adormecidos tímpanos.

Sus ojos se clavaron como dos fusiles en aquel maldito agujero infernal del que brotaba a raudales aquellas notas del diablo.

Shaoran Li. Y entonces, comprendió de pronto por qué aquella no era su habitación.

Se desplazó con largas zancadas hasta el otro extremo del dormitorio. Se asomó por la amplia abertura con el rostro transformado por el enojo de toda adolescente despertada de malas maneras antes de tiempo.

- ¡Tú!- Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la vista cuando descubrió que su vecino se hallaba en mitad de un cambio de bata. Él no la escuchó, la música ahogaba las palabras de la muchacha.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around__!  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed!  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound!  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud!  
Now you're in and you can't get out!_

- ¡TÚ!

Shaoran se dio la vuelta por fin, con la bata encasquetada a la altura de sus hombros. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajársela del todo.

- ¡Anda¡Hola!- Saludó alegremente, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el agujero por el que se colaba el rostro enrojecido de la chica.- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Sakura sintió como la bestia de su interior rugía como una posesa, y, sin poder evitarlo, metió el brazo en el interior de la enorme brecha y enroscó los dedos alrededor de la prenda a medio poner del muchacho. Él apenas pareció sorprendido cuando notó como tiraba de él con brusquedad y lo estampaba contra la pared, a escasos centímetros de ella.

- ¡Es por tu culpa¡Son las siete y tienes la maldita música demasiado alta!

YOU MAKE ME SO HOT  
MAKE ME WANNA DROP  
YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS  
Y CAN BARELY STOP  
I CAN HEARDLY BREATHE  
YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM  
YOU´RE SO FABOLOUS  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY!  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY!

- ¿Qué dices?- Le preguntó él con sorna.- No te oigo…

- ¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de idiota!- Chilló Sakura, perdiendo los estribos.- ¡Cómo no dejes de comportarte como un maldito niño malcriado y pervertido, yo…!

Shaoran suspiró, imaginándose mentalmente la interminable regañina que podía echarle Moby como los encontrasen en mitad de aquella guerra verbal de ese calibre, con la música a todo volumen destrozando los tímpanos de cualquiera. Aún en su memoria estaba el recuerdo de aquella horrible tarde que había tenido que pasar junto a Yamasaki. Los dos, sentados en las incómodas sillas de la jefa de enfermería, y ésta, paseándose entre ellos dos, leyendo con su voz de camionero cuarentón los pasajes del Apocalipsis procedentes de la Biblia que guardaba para casos desesperados, como el de aquellos dos chicos. Aquel súbito recuerdo lo atemorizó, y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que a la enfermera jefe se le ocurriera comenzar su ronda diaria por aquel pasillo.

Se volvió con brusquedad hacia Sakura y librándose de aquellos dedos delgados que lo sujetaban por la pechera de la bata, le cubrió la boca con la mano, intentando no hacerle daño.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in__!  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been!  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said!  
And I will let you do anything, again and again!  
Now you're in and you can't get out!_

- ¡Tú!- Exclamó ella, enrojeciendo en el mismo instante en que su nariz estuvo a pocos centímetros de la boca del chico.- ¿¡Qu… qué haces?!

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Pues agarrarte bien, no quiero que por tu culpa Moby me recite de nuevo el Apocalipsis de principio a fin. No tienes ni idea lo mal que lo paso después cuando intento dormir…-. Replicó Shaoran, torciendo la boca.

- ¡Suel… suéltame ya…!- Dijo a duras penas la chica, mientras forcejeaba.

- Quédate quieta… o me vas a obligar a hacer algo que a lo mejor no te va a gustar…-. Le aconsejó él con paciencia.

- ¡Qué te dicho que me dejes!

- Sakura…

La muchacha se detuvo un instante, estremecida al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquel chico. Parpadeó, sorprendida por su propia reacción, pero no tardó en volver a bregar por aquella mano que intentaba acallarle.

- ¡Sueltam…!

No pudo acabar la frase, pues de pronto, unos labios carnosos y tibios, no la dejaron hablar, quedándose quietos sobre ellos, produciendo que su palabra se extinguiese en una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa. Las pupilas verdes de la muchacha se dilataron como las de una pantera en la oscuridad, clavándolas con incredulidad y sobresalto en los párpados entrecerrados de Shaoran, en su tranquilo y atractivo rostro, en su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, en sus manos que ya no apretaban los brazos de la chica, si no que los acariciaban distraídamente…

La boca del chico, dejando escapar un leve siseo, acarició por última vez la de Sakura, regalándole el último roce de ternura antes de separarse.

YOU MAKE ME SO HOT

MAKE ME WANNA DROP  
YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS  
Y CAN BARELY STOP  
I CAN HEARDLY BREATHE  
YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM  
YOU´RE SO FABOLOUS  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY!  
YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY!

- Ah… ah…-. Jadeaba ella, con una de sus manos en el pecho, y la otra, sobre la del chico, que aún se mantenía sobre la manga de su pijama. Enrojecida hasta la raíz del cabello, y temblorosa de arriba a abajo, no podía articular palabra, solo respirar agitadamente.

Shaoran sonrió vagamente, con aquella expresión artera tan característica en él, con una de sus cejas arqueadas y parte de sus labios doblados hacia arriba. No parecía en absoluto avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. Más bien, daba la impresión de que era algo que hacía todo los días.

- Te lo advertí.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Sakura observó de reojo la extremidad del muchacho, como si estuviera perdida en cada uno de sus dedos y en los poros de su piel, examinándola milímetro a milímetro, y de pronto, como si recordarse a algo, se la apretó con tanta fuerza como le permitieron sus músculos.

-¡AYYYY!- Gritó el chico, dando un salto por el dolor y la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Por qué… por qué me has tenido que hacer eso!?- Chilló ella, destilando truenos y relámpagos a través de sus ojos verdes.

- Buff… ¿Ni siquiera eso sirve para callarte aunque sea sólo un poco?- Resopló Shaoran, apartando la dolorida mano de las garras de la muchacha.

- ¿¡Es qué no se te podía ocurrir otro maldito método para callarme, imbécil?!- Vociferó Sakura, con las manos aún en su pecho.

La sonrisa ladina que arqueó los labios aún mojados del chico, no le gustó ni un pelo.

- Claro que sí-. Afirmó, fingiendo seriedad.- Pero en todo caso… hubiera sido mucho menos divertido.

La muchacha retrocedió un par de pasos, bufando por lo bajo como un gato furioso. Santo Dios, era increíble el grado de repulsión que podía adquirirse hacia un simple ser humano. Con una mirada iracunda, que bien podía decir: Te-o-dio, agarró el cuadro que yacía medio colgando de la pared, y cubrió con firmeza el agujero, produciendo un ruido sordo que apagó un poco las risas y la música a todo volumen de la habitación de al lado.

Respirando agitadamente, caminó hacia atrás hasta toparse con su cama, a la que se arrojó de espaldas. Con los ojos clavados en el blanco techo, bailó frente a sus pupilas la escena que había sucedido apenas un par de minutos. El corazón pasó de primera, a quinta en el momento en que sus recuerdos le devolvían nítidamente la imagen en que Shaoran rozaba sus labios. Tuvo que taparse la cara con la almohada, muerta de vergüenza. La cara le ardía tanto, que pensó durante un ridículo instante, que el calor que ésta desprendía podría llegar a provocar llamas.

Desde luego, su inicio como futura enferma en el hospital universitario de Tomoeda no estaba siendo… ¿Normal? Ni siquiera encontraba la palabra correcta para definir aquella serie de "incidentes" que se habían mofado de ella desde el momento en que sus pies cruzaron las puertas correderas del hall de entrada.

Se apartó la almohada de la cara, y suspiró, removiendo los cabellos de su flequillo.

Retumbando en la habitación, se escuchaba la misma canción que la había despertado, esta vez, en un nivel de volumen mucho más aceptable.

- _You make me so hot_…-. Canturreó sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Shaoran se dejó caer en el asiento que se encontraba vació justo al lado de Tomoyo, que levantó la mirada del plato de comida que apenas había tocado. Yamasaki, que en aquel mismo instante parecía muy animado en mitad de una conversación en la que dos, de las tres chicas presentes en la mesa, lo miraban boquiabiertas, calló de pronto y se volvió hacia su amigo, que miraba sin mucha convicción la bandeja de comida, que parecía más bien plástico que algo comestible.

- ¡Ey¿Qué tal te está yendo con la nueva?- Le preguntó interesado.

Él alzó los ojos al techo, como si estuviese a punto de darle un mareo. Las chicas se rieron, y se acercaron un poco más a él, apoyando las barbillas en las palmas de las manos, como si estuvieran listas para escuchar una larga historia.

- Nosotras aún no la hemos visto.- Dijo una de ellas. Se llamaba Rika, y era sin duda, una de las muchachas de la planta de psiquiatría que, a pesar de estar enferma de bulimia, se encontraba muy cerca del ideal perfecto de belleza. No obstante, se corría el rumor de que andaba colada por el jefe de oncología y el mismo médico de Shaoran, el doctor Terada.- Bueno, aunque Naoko la vio de lejos¿a qué sí?

La aludida, una chica de la misma edad y grandes gafas redondas, con grandes ojos oscuros siempre plagados de fantasías que tuviesen que ver con historias de terror y peligrosos alienígenas, asintió gravemente con la cabeza, mientras alzaba el dedo índice con aire confidencial.

- Ayer mismo, por la noche.- Afirmó. Shaoran frunció el ceño, extrañado. Él no había oído a su vecina de cuarto salir de la habitación.- Estaba levantada, leyendo un libro que me prestó Yamasaki, cuando escuché un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Cogí la linterna y la seguí.

- ¿A dónde fue?- Preguntó Shaoran, sin poder evitar la curiosidad en su voz.

Naoko calló durante unos segundos. Aunque lo hizo para añadir más dramatismo a su relato.

- Se dirigió al tablón de operaciones de la planta de abajo.- Confesó con un matiz misterioso.- Lo revisó de arriba abajo y después volvió por el mismo camino por el que había venido. Por la cara de decepción que le pude ver, no creo que encontrase nada de lo que estaba buscando.- La muchacha calló, y se hizo un pensativo silencio en la mesa.

- Seguramente estuvo buscando el horario de su biopsia.- Dijo de pronto Tomoyo, en tono lastimoso.

Se oyó un amargado suspiro general, que pareció declinar el ánimo de todos los presentes. La noticia de que llegaba un nuevo enfermo al hospital nunca había sido alegre para ellos. Podía causar interés, pero eso era tan sólo una consecuencia menor de la terrible pena que los embriagaba por dentro. Cada vez que a una nueva persona le detectaban alguna enfermedad, era como si el tiempo se echase atrás para ellos y volvieran a pasar el mismo calvario sufrido hacía meses o semanas, cuando le diagnosticaron las enfermedades por las que debían quedarse a vivir durante una temporada en aquel edificio inmenso que olía a medicamentos.

- ¿Qué puede tener?- Le preguntó Rika a Shaoran, que parecía encontrar algo fascinante en su plato de comida.

Él se sobresaltó, y apoyó los codos en la mesa, como si le costase mantenerse erguido.

- Lo mismo que yo.- Contestó secamente, produciendo que los presentes se mirasen entre sí.- Leucemia. Me lo dijo Nakuru poco antes de que ella llegase aquí.

Tomoyo suspiró.

- Vaya palo…-. Comentó. De pronto, alzó el rostro con ímpetu, como si se le acabase de ocurrir una gran idea.- ¡Chicas¿Y por qué no vamos a hacerle una visita esta noche¡Seguro que la conseguimos animar!

Tanto Rika como Naoko asintieron con entusiasmo.

- Y de paso, avisaremos a Chiharu.- Propuso Yamasaki alegremente.

Todos se echaron a reír.

- ¡Ya tardabas en nombrarla!

- Estáis todo el tiempo peleando, pero no puedes vivir sin ella… ¿Eh?

- ¿¡Qu… Qué dices¡Por supuesto que no!

- Claro, claro…

Shaoran sonrió a medias, y desvió la mirada de sus amigos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella maldita punción lumbar que tendría que soportar la recién llegada se realizase pronto y no pronosticase nada malo. La chica no le caía bien, tenía que admitirlo. Le había resultado una repipi asustadiza desde el primer momento en que la había visto, pero aún así, no deseaba ni a su peor enemigo todo aquello que le habían tenido que hacer después de que le diagnosticaran aquel maldito cáncer.

* * *

Sakura dobló la esquina y avistó la delgada figura de Eriol a no demasiados metros de ella. Sonrió al escuchar su cálida y dulce voz, y se apresuró a acercarse. No obstante, antes de que llegase dar un paso, otra voz la sorprendió, y se detuvo en seco.

- No, que va…la punción de Kinomoto ha sido programada para mañana a primera hora.- Aquel timbre bajo lo conocía. Pertenecía, ni más ni menos, al médico que seguía su caso. Un tal oncólogo que se apellidaba Terada.

Notó una extraña sensación en el vientre, como si las tripas acabasen de retorcerse sobre sí mismas, enredándose y apretándose. Pegada a la pared, avanzó de puntillas hacia ellos, poniendo cuidado en enterarse de todo. Las palabras que acababa de escuchar hacían eco en su cabeza. ¿Mañana¿¡Mañana a primera hora?! Maldita sea… la habían adelantado.

_Pídele a alguien que te coja de la mano. El dolor será más fácil de soportar. _

Eso era lo que le había dicho Shaoran la noche anterior, y, ahora que lo pensaba, si aquella maldita prueba se realizaba tal y como había dicho el médico, nadie de su familia podría acudir. Sus padres se habían marchado a un viaje de negocios que no podían disculpar, y habían dejado a Sakura a cargo de Touya. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su hermano no podría acudir, pues al día siguiente, tenía que exponer su tesis. Ya era bastante duro tener que hacerlo sin la compañía de tu familia, así que no podía pedirle que la cancelase por tener que cogerle de la mano.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo. Se sintió en aquel preciso momento terriblemente sola.

- ¿No la han adelantado demasiado?- Preguntó la voz de Eriol, con un ligero tinte de preocupación.

Se escuchó un resignado suspiro, procedente del médico.

- Me temo que sí, pero no hemos tenido más remedio.- Confesó el hombre, pesaroso.- Quería hablar antes con ella, pero va a ser imposible. Últimamente los casos de cáncer están aumentado demasiado, y las biopsias se cuentan por decenas cada día. Además…-Se detuvo, como si no estuviese seguro de continuar. No obstante, Eriol entornó la mirada y lo instó a continuar.

- ¿Además?

- Creo que su caso no tiene discusión. La biopsia que le vamos a realizar es mera formalidad.

Aquellas palabras se convirtieron en afilados cuchillos, que atravesaron el pecho de Sakura de parte a parte. Ella se sintió desfallecer, y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, resbaló hasta quedar medio tendida sobre el frío suelo. Tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas, que veía doble, y el corazón, golpeaba persistente y lento contra su pecho, con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, como si quisiese huir de aquel lugar. Alzó la mirada, totalmente perdida, y la dejó posada en un punto perdido de algún lugar inexistente. Su caso no tenía discusión. Pero¿para bien o para mal?

Lo cierto es que no tenía fuerzas para saberlo.

- ¡Anda!- Una voz la sobresaltó, y ella volvió la cabeza con brusquedad, encontrándose de pleno con la bonita figura de Nakuru- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Sakura no se detuvo a contestar. Como alma que lleva el diablo, se levantó de un salto y echó a correr, pasando de largo entre Eriol y el doctor Terada, que callaron al instante, paralizados ante su súbita aparición.

Notó como sus ojos se clavaban en su espalda, atemorizados, pero no se detuvo en ningún instante.

Quería correr, tenía que correr. Aquellas palabras malditas la perseguían y estaban muy cerca de alcanzarla. Necesitaba escapar de ellas, necesitaba llegar a algún lugar en el que no existían.

Como un vendaval, cruzó la tercera planta del hospital, bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos, atropelló a un par de ancianas que caminaban con un andador, y a punto estuvo de saltar por encima de un enfermo al que acaban de operar. Pero por suerte, nada consiguió frenar su delirante carrera.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se arrojó a su interior como una posesa, y atrancó la puerta con una butaca. A toda velocidad, se dirigió hacia la cama bien hecha y apartó las sábanas de un tirón, colocando la almohada bajo ellas, intentando formar lo más posible al cuerpo encogido de una persona.

Con el sudor cayendo de sus sienes, resbalando hasta morir en su barbilla, se quitó de un tirón la bata de hospital, arrojándola lejos de sí. De la maleta que descansaba en un rincón, cogió unos vaqueros y una vieja camiseta.

Tenía que huir de aquel lugar, y tenía que hacerlo en aquel preciso instante. Se odió a sí misma por ello. Pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca había sido una persona fuerte, y sabía muy bien que no soportaría la tortura de conocer si realmente estaba enferma de leucemia o no. Prefería mil veces antes quedarse con la incógnita.

Miró por la ventana. Ya comenzaba a anochecer.

* * *

Pasos suaves hacían eco en las paredes de la segunda planta, cerca de la habitación veinticinco.

Cuatro pares de pies y dos sillas de ruedas se deslizaban por el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Alguna vez que otra, a Naoko se le escapaba una risa emocionada. Entre sus manos, crujía el pequeño cartel que habían hecho entre ella, Rika y Chiharu, adornado con algunos alienígenas y flores de colores brillantes que contrastaban en sobremanera.

- ¿Queréis hacer menos ruido?- Se quejó Yamasaki, cuando una de las chicas soltó una estridente risa.- Se supone que es una sorpresa. Vais hacer que Moby se despierte. Por si lo habéis olvidado, su habitación de descanso está en el otro extremo de la galería.

- ¡Shhh!- Le chistó Chiharu, produciendo que el chico se ruborizase hasta las orejas.- No seas exagerado.

El aludido se mordió la lengua, sintiéndose súbitamente avergonzado, y prosiguió en silencio, siguiendo la silla de ruedas de la muchacha que le había llamado la atención.

Eriol, que se encontraba en la cola del grupo, alzó el brazo y tiró de la manga de Shaoran, que caminaba como si marchase al matadero.

- ¿Te he preguntado por qué vienes?- Le preguntó con despreocupación.

Él bufó, y volteó sus pupilas hacia su amigo en un gesto exasperado.

- Da la casualidad de que sí, y de que además, no es la primera vez.- Le respondió, enojado.

Eriol asintió pensativamente con la cabeza, y de pronto, sonrió.

- Será entonces que no me ha quedado demasiada clara tu contestación.- Ironizó, ladeando la cabeza.- Veamos… ¿Por qué quieres participar en esta pequeña sorpresa si no te cae bien?

Shaoran le intentó poner una zancadilla, pero el otro chico la esquivó con facilidad haciendo un curioso quiebro con su silla de ruedas. Frustrado por su fallido intento, alzó los ojos al cielo y contestó lacónicamente:

- Porque estoy aburrido.

Su amigo asintió con gesto convincente.

- Claro.

Shaoran lo miró de reojo, a medida que su ceño comenzaba a cernirse sobre sus dos orbes de color chocolate.

- Huelo el sarcasmo a kilómetros.- Comentó, haciendo una mueca.

Eriol afianzó aún más su sonrisa.

- Será porque lo merece.

- Oye, si te crees que yo…

- ¡Shhhh¿¡Queréis callaros?!- Exclamó Naoko, que se había detenido frente a la puerta de Sakura.- Ya hemos llegado.

- Bien.- Rika puso la mano sobre el pomo, agarrando con la otra uno de los extremos del cartel.- A la de tres entramos¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Vale!

Todos avanzaron un paso al frente.

- Uno…

- Dos…

- ¡Tres!

Abrieron la puerta con ímpetu, estrellándola contra la pared, que ya estaba algo mellada por tanto portazo.

- ¡BIENVENI …!

Callaron de súbito, al encontrar la habitación totalmente vacía y en silencio, a excepción de un bulto que se acurrucaba bajo las mantas. Se miraron entre sí, ligeramente desorientados. No habían contado con que la muchacha se fuese a dormir tan temprano.

- Quizás deberíamos dejarla…-. Se aventuró a decir Rika.

Eriol se abrió paso entre sus amigos, y avanzó hacia la cama, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- No. Esperad.- Ordenó, con voz grave. Cuando llegó hasta el lecho, se inclinó sobre él y posó una de sus blancas manos sobre las mantas. Las acarició suavemente, como si quisiese percibir lo que había bajo ellas, y de pronto, las apartó de un tirón, mostrando una almohada doblada sobre sí misma.

Se produjo un silencio tan denso, que se podría haber hecho rodajas con él. Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca, pasmada.

- Se ha escapado.- La voz del chico de la silla de ruedas rebotó hueca, como muerta, en las paredes de la habitación.

De pronto, un sonoro portazo llamó la atención de todos, que se giraron en redondo hacia la puerta que se había cerrado sola. No, un momento. No se había cerrado sola.

- No avisemos aún a las enfermeras.- Dijo Tomoyo, recuperada de la sorpresa.- Estoy segura de que la encontrará.

- ¿Qué la encontrará¿Quién?- Preguntó Yamasaki, que aún seguía con los ojos pegados a la cama en la que debería estar Sakura.

Eriol, esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Shaoran.

**

* * *

**

**Bien, ahora ¡pasemos a contestar a los reviews!**

**Acseiks****: Hola! Espero que sepas ya algunas de las enfermedades! Cómo siempre digo… paciencia! No se tardará mucho en saber la de todos los personajes! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Besos!**

**Miikan****: Jaja, no importa si los reviews son largos, porque normalmente suelen ser los mejores! Y me alegro muchísimo de que pienses que mi fic desafía las leyes… auque tampoco es para tanto. Y tranquila, Eriol es mi segundo personaje favorito, no te prometo que salvaré su pierna, pero pienso hacerlo lo mayormente feliz que se puede ser en esta historia dada su situación! He cambiado un poco los papeles de los amigos en esta historia, no solo Tomoyo es ahora la mejor amiga de Shaoran. Más adelante verás que Eriol se convierte también en una persona muy importante para Sakura. Espero que Sakura te vaya agradando, aunque por ahora no se haya podido ver demasiado de ella. Sí es verdad, estoy haciendo un Shaoran muy misceláneo, y bueno, te prometo que Eriol saldrá algo más en el capítulo siguiente! Jaja, a mí me salio mas larga la respuesta que tu review! Muchos besos!**

**Flor de cerezo****: Buenas! Me alegro de que gustase el capítulo, cuando lo acabé no quedé muy contenta xD. Y este? Espero que sí! Bueno, ya habrás visto que cada vez Sakura tiene peor opinión de Shaoran! Y sí, el pobre tiene mala suerte, ya se verá mas adelante! Pero verás como en el próximo capítulo Sakura comienza a olvidarse al menos un poquito esa imagen que tiene de su vecino de habitación! Por cierto! Sabes que te llamas como uno de los personajes principales de una historia aparte que estoy escribiendo? Jaja, me ha llamado la atención! Bueno, me despido ya, muchos besos!**

**KoHaku****: Hola! Espero que respecto a las enfermedades ya te vayas haciendo una ligera idea, y sí bueno, busco bastante información, sobre todo para los capítulos próximos, que tendrán más protagonismo las pruebas médicas y los tratamientos que se tienen que poner para diversos casos. Bueno, y a mí me sería algo más soportable la estancia en un hospital con unos vecinos como ellos! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Besos!**

**Adriana****: Hola! Ay! Siento haberte hecho buscar que era una biopsia y una punción lumbar, tenía que haberlo explicado un poco. Mil perdones! Y bueno, respecto a la pierna de Eriol, no sé lo que va a pasar, porque ante todo, quiero que sea una historia medianamente realista… aún así, te prometo que me portaré bien con él dentro de la situación delicada que está. Y bueno, respecto a Sakura y Shaoran… ya verás más adelante. Besos!**

**Rocio****: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y espero que este capítulo también! Besos!**

**Luna-Box:**** Hola! Espero que te hayas aclarado ya. La punción lumbar es una especie de inyección gigante que se le clava en la médula y se extrae un poco de ella, ya que como se forma la sangre en la médula, analizándola, se puede saber si se tiene leucemia o no. Y sí! Tomoyo anda anoréxica, no come nada, ya habrás visto que la bulímica es Rika, que es cuando te hinchas a comer y después lo vomitas. Ya verás como evoluciona la relación de Sakura y Shaoran, sobre todo en el próximo capítulo! Y muchas gracias por lo de fiel lectora, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Besos!**

**Linata****: obra maestra? Me pongo rojaa! Que te gustó Eriol? Me alegro! Tomoyo tendrá mas relevancia en el resto de capítulos y estoy de acuerdo, la pobre Sakura anda un poco desquiciada. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Besos!**

**Marta Kou****: Siento la confusión que ha habido entre Shaoran, pero espero que la duda ya haya sido aclarada. Mucos besos y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

**Abril-chan****: Hola! Creo que has sido a la primera que ha deducido que los protagonistas tienen cáncer! Y no te preocupes, yo no sabía qué significaba placebo (Aunque la palabra siempre me ha encantado xD) hasta que lo escuché en un capítulo de House. Sí, si, vi Planta cuarta, y me gustó tanto que decidí hacer un fic de hospitales. Pero no te engañes, la trama no tiene mucho que ver, ya te habrás dado cuenta, el que los enfermos tengan cáncer y anorexia, se debe a que en fin, son las enfermedades más "comunes" que puede tener los adolescentes. No obstante, verás que no todos tienen eso. Jajaja, no creo que ponga la frase esa de las carretas, pero recuerdo que cuando la vi en la película me reí muchísimo!! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, y este capítulo también! Muchos besos y espero haberte aclarado las dudas!**

**Chocolate-con-menta****: Hola! Me pasó lo mismo que tú con los exámenes¡Pero después de las buenas notas, estoy libre para escribir, aunque lo malo es que tendré que irme unos días de viaje fuera… en fin¿Eras de Asturias¡Porque creo que me pasaba por allí xD! Y sí! Acertaste! Shaoran habló de la punción lumbar por propia experiencia como ya te habrás dado cuenta! Sí es que detrás de esa faceta de falso pervertido, hay un gran chico! Y que quede claro que es paciente, no médico! Hay mucha gente que se ha confundido por eso… Sí, Orgullo y Prejuicio es un libro precioso de Jane Austen, y para que veas que tiene algo de relación con la historia, en un principio, los dos enamorados se llevan fatal… te suena eso a algo? Jajaja, lo puse de forma simbólica! Y ya buscaré el libro que me recomendaste! Aunque ahora tengo que leerme los libros para el año que viene en selectividad! Jajaja, yo también amo a House! Tanto que tengo un fic sobre él! Es otro de mis amores secretos xD! Jaja, pues me encanta que tus reviews sean en plan testamente, mis contestaciones también lo son! Espero que este capi te haya gustado! Besos!!!**

**Pennyfeather****: Me alegro de que te guste, y ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo también! Besos!**

**Ishia Urua****: Me honra mucho que pienses que es distinto a los demás! Ojalá te siga gustando con este nuevo capítulo! Muchos besos!**

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy! Intentaré actualizar no dentro de demasiado, porque en breve me voy y quiero avanzarlo un poco más. Rezaré para que la inspiración no me abandone. Muuuchos besos a todos y no olvidéis mandar reviews! No hace falta que diga que ocurre cuando un fanfic tiene muchos reviews… no?**

**RiMi. **


End file.
